Centro de recuperación mental
by Giny Scully
Summary: Huddy - Post quinta temporada - 3 drabble sobre como House esta viviendo su ingreso hospitalario y como lo está llevando Cuddy.
1. Él

**Disclainer:** "Centro de recuperación mental" es un fanfic basado en la serie House M.D. Gregory House, y Lisa Cuddy son propiedad intelectual de su creador David Shore y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo:** 3 drabble para una huddy y un interno de psiquiatría. Para todos los públicos. Post quinta temporada.

**Nota: **Casi todos mis relatos huddy tienen pequeños detalles que utilizan mis movidas mentales como cannon, en este caso es algo casi insignificante, pero bueno. La idea es que House y Cuddy fueron pareja en la universidad, época en la que perdieron un hijo, lo que les convirtió en lo que son. Infelices.

Otros fanfic de la saga: "La hora de jugar", "Deberías", "Puro diablo", "Sí a ti te hace feliz" y "Talón de Aquiles"

**Escrito en junio de 2009.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Centro de recuperación mental **

**(Él)**

House no salía mucho de su habitación. Tenía miedo de volverse más loco aún. Sus compañeros de cautiverio tal vez no vieran a personas muertas, pero eran incapaces de aparentar estar cuerdos. Quien le iba a decir a él, que agradecería que la gente aparentara ser "normal".

Estaba aterrado.

Gregory House estaba completamente aterrado. Más que cuando esperaba a su padre tras haber suspendido álgebra, más que cuando huyó de Cuddy en la universidad, mucho más que cuando descubrieron tarde cual era el mal de su pierna, más que cuando supo que Stacy no volvería o cuando creyó haber perdido a Wilson para siempre.

Estaba aterrado porque su lógica se había ido.

Una mujer muerta era su conciencia, su lado racional. No pudo resolver el misterio de la muerte de Kutner, ni aceptarlo. Y lo peor de todo, creyó poder ser feliz al lado de Cuddy.

Estúpido.

Aún recordaba la mirada de lastima que le dedicó al darse cuenta de todo. De que realmente él creía que habían pasado la noche juntos. Su mano rozando su barba de dos días.

Había sido tan feliz creyendo esa mentira.

Se había vuelto loco.

Había perdido hasta su papel.

**(Otro drabble)**


	2. Ella

**Centro de recuperación mental **

**(Ella)**

Lisa Cuddy había salido tan rápido del trabajo aquella tarde que se había dejado el maletín en la oficina. La llamada a primera hora de la mañana la alarmó, aunque insistieron en que no era nada grave. Ella se puso tensa. El contacto del Centro de Recuperación Mental era Wilson.

¿Por qué la llamaban a ella?

Wilson no supo que decirle.

- Gracias por haber venido tan rápido – la recibió el médico al entrar en su despacho con un fuerte apretón de manos.  
- No las merece – dijo apurada mientras se sentaba donde le indicaban - ¿Está bien?  
- No sé hasta que punto está dispuesta a involucrarse en el tratamiento del paciente – la voz del médico era neutra, no estaba juzgando, ni pidiendo ayuda, sólo preguntaba su implicación. Lo que estaba dispuesta a ofrecer. Se imaginaba que es lo que venía después.  
- ¿Qué es lo que necesita? – dijo dando a entender que de estar más implicada hubiera sido parte de su cuerpo.

El hombre sonrió complacido.

- Bien.

Esa calma la iba a matar. ¿Por qué la habían llamado?

- ¿Ha preguntado por mi?  
-No.

La respuesta fue tan directa que dolió.

Estúpida.

¿Cómo iba él a preguntar por ella?

- ¿Entonces?  
- Necesita una razón para ponerse bien – Cuddy no entendía nada y ese desconocimiento se mostró en su cara- Usted es esa razón.

La decana sonrió descreída.

- Eso es una tontería. Él sólo vive por su trabajo.  
- Llevaba más de un mes teniendo alucinaciones cuando llegó a nosotros – dijo el psiquiatra con voz pausada-. Aceptó su estado cuando usted se convirtió en la alucinación.

Aquello aún le parecía demasiado surrealista para ser cierto.

- ¿Qué imaginó realmente? – la curiosidad la estaba matando. ¿Por qué al final la culpa siempre era suya?  
- Sabe que no puedo decírselo.  
- Pero estoy aquí – dijo desesperada.  
- El paciente no se relaciona con nadie. Se ha recluido. Tiene miedo a que todo sea una alucinación. Sin embargo, la única alucinación que ha tenido con alguien vivo ha sido con usted. Necesitamos que sea capaz de identificar la realidad de la ficción. A parte, según nos ha comentado, cuando usted o su alucinación está en la estancia, las otras alucinaciones desaparecen. Sé siente mejor.  
- No le entiendo.  
- Él la necesita.

Cuddy no creía que aquello fuera verdad. No pensaba que él la necesitara para nada, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Se sentía mejor pudiendo estar implicada.

**(Aún hay otro más)**


	3. Ambos

**Centro de recuperación mental **

**(Ambos)**

Sus ojos le estaban gastando una mala pasada. Su cerebro se estaba deshaciendo. Se había acostumbrado a vivir con Amber, pero no soportaba ni tan siquiera la idea de que Cuddy no fuera real.

- No me vas a decir nada - dijo la mujer mirándole fijamente.  
- Intento no hablar con alucinaciones pechugonas- dijo un poco confuso.

Cuddy sonrió. Ni siquiera llevaba escote. No lo hacia desde que House estaba ingresado.

- Soy real.  
- ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?  
- Si no, ya estaría desnuda ¿no?

Ambos sonrieron con desgana.

- Ya no es tan fácil.  
- El doctor te dirá que soy real – tartamudeo Cuddy.  
- No estoy convencido de que él lo sea – dijo el hombre en un susurro.

La mujer no pudo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. No parecía él. La tez demasiado blanca, la barba demasiado larga y su voz demasiado insegura.

- Por favor no llores – dijo House aparentemente irritado-. Sólo soy un empleado más al que has despedido y se ha vuelto loco por tus curvas. La culpabilidad es contraproducente.

Cuddy sonrió, creyó divisar en los azules ojos de su colega algo de su brillo de siempre. Se acercó hacia él y le agarró con fuerza la mano.

- Todo saldrá bien – dijo con firmeza la mujer.  
- No me mientas.  
- No te he mentido en los últimos 20 años - dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Por un momento House se sintió aterrado. La sensación de déjà vu le paralizó. ¿Era la realidad? ¿Era otra fantasía? Pero más importante ¿Le importaba?

Cuddy frente a él, le miraba con algo en los ojos que se parecía al amor.

Tal vez, después de todo, podría ser feliz.

FIN.

**Si os ha gustado review y si no también, explicando paso a paso, eso sí porque no os ha gustado :-p**

**Es tan fácil hacer feliz a una escritora de fic.**

**Botón con letras verdes.**


End file.
